nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
2004
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] '']] ]] This is a list of notable events, premieres, releases, series cancellations and endings, and other business ventures for Nickelodeon in the year '''2004'. According to some fans, this was the last year of Nick's "Golden Age" (that started c. 1990–91), due to many of their classic '90s/early 2000s shows and blocks (Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, The Brothers Garcia, SNICK, and Friday Night Nicktoons) ending this year. This was also the last year when SpongeBob SquarePants was at its peak quality (seasons 1–3) in the eyes of many fans and critics. Drake & Josh and Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide also premiered this year, and according to some classic Nick fans, they were the last good live-action shows Nick ever made, adding to theme that 2004 was a "lasts" year for the network. Hi-5 is the Australian children's television series on Nickelodeon during Nick Jr. in Australia. Shows Series premieres * January 11 - Drake & Josh * April 3 - Danny Phantom premieres after that year's Kids' Choice Awards * August 15 ''Lazytown'' * September 12 - Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide and Unfabulous * October 11 - ''The Backyardigans'' Series finales * February 6 - Little Bill * June 8 - Rugrats and Hey Arnold! * June 11 - The Wild Thornberrys * July 30 - Rocket Power * August 8 - The Brothers Garcia Programming blocks * August 28 - SNICK ends. * Friday Night Nicktoons ends. Specials * May 7 - The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour Australian TV series * September - Hi-5 premiered on Nickelodeon during Nick Jr. in Australia. Nickelodeon series in Philippines * Hi-5: Series 3 premiered on Nickelodeon in 2004 in Philippines. Movies Theatrical * November 19 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * December 17 - Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Made-for-TV * July 9 - The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: "Win, Lose and Kaboom!" * July 23 - The Fairly OddParents: "Channel Chasers" Seasons Premiere *September 24- Dora the Explorer Books * January ** Baby-Sitter Blues ** Time Out! * January 6 ** Blast from the Past ** Love Struck! ** Timmy Turner's Top-Secret Notebook ** Fairly Odd Jokes ** Up All Night ** Lemonade with a Twist * February ** Everglades Escapades ** What's Cooking, SpongeBob? * March ** Pirates of the Kiddy Pool ** 'Zine Scene * April ** All Washed Up ** Once Upon a SpongeBob * May ** Clowning Around ** Miss Ocean Shores * June ** Best Bro ** Cool Rules * June 29 - A Really Big Wish * July ** Out of Sight ** The Penguin Project * August - Scout's Honor * August 31 - Timmy's School Survival Handbook * September - Too Many Turners * September 28 - In a Tizzy Over Turkey * November ** Angelica for President ** Are We There Yet? Albums * September 28 - Dora the Explorer * November 9 - The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie: Music from the Movie and More Video games * September 8 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (GameCube and PlayStation 2) * September 14 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (Windows) * September 20 - The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown (Game Boy Advance) * October 19 - All Grown Up!: Express Yourself * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie * Nicktoons: Freeze Frame Frenzy Home video releases VHS * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Seascape Capers * January 27 - Blue's Clues: Classic Clues * February 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Superhero Spectacle * March 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric * May 11 - Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * May 25 - Blue's Clues: Blue Talks * June 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeGuard on Duty * July 27 - Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune * August 10 - Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate * August 31 - All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 * September 28 - Blue's Clues: Bluestock * October 5 ** The Amanda Show - Volume 1: Amanda, Please! ** The Amanda Show - Volume 2: The Girls' Room ** The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers * November 2 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge for Hire * November 16 - All Grown Up!: O'Brother! * November 23 - As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame DVD * January 6 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Seascape Capers * January 27 - Blue's Clues: Classic Clues * February 3 - The Fairly OddParents: Superhero Spectacle * March 9 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Goes Prehistoric * May 11 ** Invader Zim - Volume 1: Doom Doom Doom ** Jimmy Timmy Power Hour * May 25 - Blue's Clues: Blue Talks * June 1 - SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeGuard on Duty * July 27 - Rocket Power: Island of the Menehune * August 10 - Blue's Room: Snacktime Playdate * August 31 ** All Grown Up!: Lucky 13 ** Invader Zim - Volume 2: Progressive Stupidity * September 28 - Blue's Clues: Bluestock * October 5 ** The Amanda Show - Volume 1: Amanda, Please! ** The Amanda Show - Volume 2: The Girls' Room ** The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers * October 12 - Invader Zim - Volume 3: Horrible Holiday Cheer * October 19 - SpongeBob SquarePants: The Complete 2nd Season * November 2 - SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge for Hire * November 16 - All Grown Up!: O'Brother! * November 23 - As Told by Ginger: The Wedding Frame People * March 10 - Mace Coronel is born. Character Debuts AGrown Up!: Savannah Shane * Danny Phantom: Danny Fenton, Jack Fenton, Tucker, Sam, Jazz Fenton, Maddie Fenton * Drake and Josh: Drake Parker, Josh Nichols, Meghan Parker, Walter Nichols, Audrey Parker-Nichols. 2004